Talk:Abdullah and Jeet
Merge? Since we don't know which of the two characters are Abdullah and Jeet, shouldn't we merge the two for now and give them a picture? 16:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I wonder where the people who separated the two characters got their sources? WU out - 16:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Abdullah is not him Due to the similarity to Abdullah the Butcher, I can say Abdullah is the three-scars man. Then the image does not corrispond. 19:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because abdullah is a very uncommon name isn't it... you can just take any name and find a resemblance. That's not the case. THIS Abdullah is a wrestler (see the Funk Bros). Also the common feature is the scars on the head, which are not that easy to find on other really-existent characters. And more, the epiteth is the same. No way this is a couple of coincidence and the three evidence (name, scars and epiteth) give us (almost) a fact. However, if this matching does not convince you, WHAT are your evidence about the way you're doing it? 21:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) None of us have direct evidence, but the other one you sent about Jeet was also wrong since Jet is the actual name (Like the gear second attacks). I think Abdullah is this one since he's wearing a turban. So, "it seems an arab, so the arab name fit" it's more suitable then "it seems a precise person and share with him various features"? If this is the way, then an only one page for both Abdullah and Jet should be the right way. 21:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I guess the latter is best then. I don't understand why are you being stuborrn when clear evidence of them being modelled after real life japenese pro wrestlers. T9H5 (talk) 23:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Because you can't change the images that have the name "jet" on them on the Abdullah article? It also needs to be discussed, you can't just change stuff based on your opinion. As I proposed in the section above: We don't know who either are, we have no proof from the chapter. They should be merged into one page. (And if you agree, say so in the section above, not this one). 23:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what I had in mind this morning. No page, or merge. 23:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) To not, the one who started this tlak is correct.Abdullah the Butcher was known for his bald head and horrific scars on his head, and the OP Abdullah has a bald head with the same kind of scars. Tiger Jeet Singh, who by the way is Indian, was known for wearing a turban and bringing a sword to the ring and the OP Jeet has a turban and sword. Logic would dictate that the bald guy is Abdullah and the turban guy Jeet. S.C. Amigo (talk) 00:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Logic doesn't matter. We should wait for them to be called by their names. 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :They have been. It reads Abdullah and Jeet/Jet. In the panel we have scars in the right foreground and turban in the left background. By mere convention, Abdullah is the scarred one and Jeet/Jet, the turbaned. Backing this up is the Japanese Championship wrestlers by identical names and appearances. 00:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) In addition to not know who is who, another reason to merge character pages is for when the characters are always seen together, like with . Since we don't know who they are, and their one appearance has been together, we should merge them. 04:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) They should be separated when we know who is who. There are no tag teams in this tournament. 04:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. Once the fighting begins, they'll probably have separate abilties/powers and histories anyways. 04:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I think we should keep them together just like Kiwi & Mozu, both of them are having the same history (until now) both of them bombed a gov. institution. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 11:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) We won't know who they are until they both get separated. SeaTerror (talk) 05:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well the pages have been merged, so why not take a breather until we see both of them in action again (like most people suggest)? WU out - 09:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We now know who Abdullah and Jeet are, if you read the last chapter. Moving time? Might as well. 14:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Merge Again Abdullah's Personality, Abilities and Powers, History, and Major Battles are identical with Jeet. It is unnecessary to have two pages for them. --Klobis (talk) 09:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree. 09:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Like I've said from the start. WU out - 17:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No. Too soon. 17:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Two different characters so no. SeaTerror (talk) 18:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) They're defeated, we'll never see them again. 1 short article is better than 2 short articles. And ST, have you ever seen Michael and Hoichael, or Baskerville, or ? We merge characters when they're always seen together and have essentially the same article. 18:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Who said we won't see them again. Just wait. 18:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure. If they appear separately during the arc though, unmerge. 18:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) We will keep merging-unmerging? Just be patient. 18:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "They're defeated, we'll never see them again." I'm surprised you still don't know what speculation is. SeaTerror (talk) 19:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. saying they'll never appear again is impossible to state. Oda has brought back plenty of characters to use later. 19:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Merge them. 07:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No. Too soon. 07:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I believe we should merge them because they always appear with each other and when they will return they will be together again Brain.Y.Z (talk) 08:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Speculation. 08:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) SHL, stop speculating please. It has nothing to do with this whether they will appear again and they will be together again. Since they are always together, they should be in the same article. --Klobis (talk) 12:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I speculate? Sure. 12:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Merge them. If one of them appears later on down the road without the other, then we can split them again. 15:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just wait a few weeks? 15:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It's already been a few weeks and we still haven't not seen them together. 15:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I say we merge them NOW. 15:26, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Like Klobis said, both articles are basically the same. So merge them! 15:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm against it but I'm probably the only one so do whatever you want. 15:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I very much doubt whether hardly anything about them will be added, but we can always separate them again if so. 16:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) merge them 16:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Just because characters are always seen together doesn't mean they should be merged. It is completely moronic to do so. SeaTerror (talk) 16:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) True, but both articles have almost the same content. Maybe we should have a poll for this. 16:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Normally I'd agree about keeping characters on their own pages, but this time is different. They have the exact same histories and are professional partners. They can be merged easily. 18:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SHL and SeaTerror, the articles shouldn't be merged. 20:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) We've done it for other groups of characters, like Denny, Danny, and Donny and Michael and Hoichael. Those guys have the exact same histories just like Abdullah and Jeet. 20:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hey why haven't we done this with Johnny and Yosaku 21:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) We might as well merge Sai & Boo together then, since people are bitching about pages being the same. -- 21:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Slow down both of you. Johnny and Yosaku at least have differentiating histories, and Boo and Sai aren't working a team combination. 22:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's not like they have a team name like Yeti Cool Brothers or Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. And ynlike Michael and Hichael, these two sure made a respectable appearance and role in combat. If they were as simple pawns as Danny, Denny, and Donny, maybe, but now, no need. 22:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean Yata? Team name is not important. For example there are Hotori and Kotori. In the first place, Abdullah and Jeet were introduced as a pair. (Sai and Boo were not) --Klobis (talk) 23:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Like Klobis and DP said, both articles have similar content and they both are partners. The possibility of them not appearing again is quite high, but it's only speculation. However, if anything has to be changed, we can always separate the two pages again. 05:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) "The possibility of them not appearing again is quite high" Tell that to almost every single character from East Blue. SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ignoring SeaTerror's pompous remarks as usual, there's no reason to keep them separate right now. We have put duos into one page like Klobis said. I don't see why we shouldn't do this these two. 00:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) My idea is that they should be merged only if they have a team name, like Yeti Cool Brothers, Funk Brothers, Hyena Three, and etc.. If not, we should separate them, and I think so for Hotori and Kotori as well. 06:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Heck, we'd be merging Sham and Buchi into one page if we do it Abdullah and Jeet. 06:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Well.. Sham and Buchi also have a team name. The Nyaban Brothers. 06:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Splash and Splatter, Michael and Hoichael, Sodom and Gomorrah... Do you really think we should separate them? It is wasteful; besides, it is inconvenient to readers. --Klobis (talk) 08:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah merge everything....whatever.. 08:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Klobis, the "team name" criterion is rather sloppy. Let's just decide this on a case-by-case basis. When the characters are introduced together, have always been featured together, and have mostly identical articles, merging them makes sense. That's all. Agreed. WU out - 20:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Problem is, the Nyaban Brothers are introduced together, but they went their separate ways when Sham was killed while Buchi managed to survive for another round with Zoro. 02:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah right.. they were separated, but nobody was killed. So, no need to merge them since they have different histories. Abdullah and Jeet on the other hand.. merge, unless they appear later and are given separate histories. 02:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sodom & Gomorrah went through something similar to the Nyaban Brothers: one got KOed partway through a task while another continued on for a bit longer. But there's no need to separate them since their histories are only different by a couple of short paragraphs. The same with the Nyaban Brothers. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 02:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. We can merge the Nyaban brothers then. 03:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) So are we merging? 04:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) For #Klobis #Lelouch Di Britannia #Wonder-kun #JustSomeDude #Brain.Y.Z #DancePowderer #Cpt.Canuck #sff9 #Kaizoku-Hime #Galaxy9000 Against #SHL #SeaTerror #Awaikage #Yatanogarasu Then I will merge them. --Klobis (talk) 08:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Klobis (Y) WU out - 10:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Klobis! 12:49, May 13, 2013 (UTC) No poll was done. "Sham was killed" I loled. SeaTerror (talk) 17:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Since we're at it, are we actually gonna merge the Nyaban Brothers as well? 18:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm against merging them. Sham got KO and Buchi kept fighting. They have different history. 18:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) In that case, should we split }} as well? One was knocked down while the other lasted just a little longer, like Sham and Buchi. 18:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not against splitting them. I never liked merged articles. 18:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. In a related matter, can we talk about this section here? And about splitting, what exactly should qualify a split and what qualifies a merge? 18:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :You know what, this merging business is way too much. I mean, look at , they appear at different tracks at different times. What the ****? This doesn't qualify them the same as Abdullah and Jeet, right? 18:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I understand characters like the Mizuta Twins or Splash and Splatter but characters kinda unrelated to each other are just bullshit. I mean if we merge those characters why don't we merge all the children Aunt adopted because they have little hisstory and live all together? We really need a rule about merging/splitting character pages. 19:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You know what, we should move the discussion where it belongs: Forum:Multiple Characters Articles. Let's stop here and continue there. 19:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Yantogarasu. 02:55, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Split the page: New reason I discovered a new reason to once again split the page. Similar to the case where we split the Funk Brothers due to Kelly being a Devil Fruit user, Abdullah is a polearm user while Jeet is a swordsman. Two different categories, we should split them up to avoid mix-ups. Similar, Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee should be split up for their differing genders. 00:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Mostly identical articles. We should not. --Klobis (talk) 01:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm with Klobis on this one. 02:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't think enough people use categories for them to be used as the sole justification for splitting a page. You can put both the polearm user and swordsman categories on the page, then people can actually read the (very short) article or even just look at the picture to see the difference. Same with Mummy Mee and Daddy Dee, particularly as it's common sense which one's male and which is female (it was never actually confirmed in-story that the female was MM and male DD). The Funk Brothers had more unique individual characteristics. 06:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Another reason: Penguin and Shachi are mostly identical as well, why not merge them if we keep these two terrorists merged? Also, now that they are toys, they seem to go different ways (just intuition), and we also split the Four Wise Men. 08:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) If they seperate now that they are "lone warriors" and toys we wil obviously split them. I see no nessecity to do it right now. K the AWC (talk) 13:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Abdullah and Jeet in the anime XxRaderzxx (talk) 04:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to place this picture in the infobox. Help me please. Thanks! Well, for a start the image you uploaded will probably get deleted soon because you didn't put a source (From Episode 631), licensing ( ) and categories (Category:Character Anime Infobox Images; Category:Episode Images). Also, the image you uploaded is low quality. As the image is being used as an infobox image it should have been named "Abdullah and Jeet Anime Infobox.png". Then you can just delete the image parameter from the infobox and it'll all work out. You can mark an image for rename using the template if it wasn't properly named in the first place. 05:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages